Star Wars: Episode VII  Pyre of Souls
by du1387
Summary: 25 years after the destruction of the second death star, a new threat is growing in the galaxy, and this time the heroes of the Old and New Republic may not be enough to defeat it. Slightly AU. Rated T just to be safe. Mostly cannon
1. Chapter I

**Author's Note: This is a slightly AU fic, but I've tried to keep as much of it as cannon as possible. All you really need to know is that the Yuuzhan Vong war hasn't happened, Jaina and Jacen Solo are Knights, and the Jedi Academy is on Bespin instead of Yavin IV, while the Temple remains on Coruscant. Hope everyone enjoys! Please leave comments. lol. They feed my ego and my muse, and help me to update more.**

Star Wars: Episode VII

Pyre of Souls

For Twenty Five years the

New Republic has reigned

In Peace.

Now though, Chancellor Leia Organa Solo

Must peacefully eliminate the ever

Growing threat of cecession by the CONFEDERATE

SYSTEMS OF THE GALAXY, led by

Korriban's Senator – A'Sharad Hett.

Meanwhile, the theft of the

KAIBURR CRYSTAL has left the

New Jedi Order wary of attack.

The Jedi council lives in fear because the shroud of the

Dark side is once again descending over the galaxy…

Inside the Senate Rotunda - Coruscant

Chancellor Leia Organa Solo sat in the Chancellors podium, eyes closed, as it rose from the floor to take its place in the middle of the Senate. She opened them once the podium had reached their desired height and surveyed the room around her. _'How did Mon manage to make this seem so effortless?'_ she wondered. Though democracy had reigned for 25 years, the past five had been perhaps the most frustrating for her. Discord had spread its seeds in the outer rim systems, which felt that they were not being given proper treatment by the senate. Of course, the fact that the senator from Korriban seemed to be leading all of the systems did not escape her.

Leia took a moment to gather the Force around her. The mood was tense, and thousands of the hover crafts emanated anger and rebellious thoughts, while others were worried, and some downright afraid. She also noted that there was an unusual amount of empty craft in the room. There was one however, that seemed oddly calm.

A'Sharad Hett, a former Jedi of the Old Republic, was oddly at ease with the situation. He opened his eyes and smirked at Leia before standing and pressing the red button on the control panel of his craft.

Leia's eyes narrowed, and she stood as well. "The Chair recognizes the representative from the Planet of Korriban," C3PO stated.

Hett's hovercraft moved towards the middle of the arena. Leia noted that there were multiple occupants in the craft. "Honorable representatives of the republic," Hett began, "I come to you today to address a growing threat within our galaxy. The Chancellor of the Republic and her supporters have been harassing the systems in the outer rim and are now beginning to follow suit with some of the mid rim systems and territories as well."

A murmur of discontent rose amongst the occupants of the senate, and Leia seethed in rage. Hett had been spewing his propaganda, claiming that, although relief had eventually been sent, the Senate had been neglecting his planet when an unnatural amount of natural disasters has struck various parts of his planet, including a series of earthquakes and a few tsunamis. These had hit various large shipping yards, communications centers, and wiped out most of the food plants. Leia, and many other Senators, had found it difficult to believe that the damage was as bad as Hett was claiming until holos of the damage and of rioting surfaced on the Holonet.

"I feel that it is high time that we correct these wrongs once and for all," said Hett. The other occupants of Hett's hovercraft rose. "I believe that the current body of government is corrupt and weak, and that eliminating it is the proper course of action. From its ashes, I will construct a new – more efficient system of ruling."

Shouts from the delegates now fill the arena – some angry, and some afraid – all ignoring C3PO's calls for order.

"I, A'Sharad hett, will be at its head," he finished. The occupants of Hett's hovercraft all ignited ruby red lightsabers before using Force assisted jumps to leap into various hovercrafts and killing the senators. Screams of horror, pain, and confusion echoed as the Senators got to their feet in the hovercrafts.

Leia recoiles in fright and from within her chancellor's robes pulls her own lightsaber. Panicked senators attempt to flee, but Hett motions with his hands, and all the doors leading out of the senate close – locked from the outside. As the senators fall, Hett's hovercraft moves towards the chancellor's podium.

Leia ignites her green lightsaber, silently attempting to contact her brother – Luke – through the Force. "You cannot win, Hett," she said, her voice sounding much calmer than she felt. "The Jedi Council will have felt the effects of your treacherous actions through the Force, and will be here shortly."

Hett threw his head back and laughed darkly. When he looked at her again, his eyes were yellow, flecked with bits of red. His hovercraft was now three feet away from the Chancellor's podium, and with a wave of his hand telekinetically sent the sputtering 3PO tumbling to the ground below. "Your Highness, it would be my honor to remove your head and place it next to that of your brother's and the rest of your family's." He then lept into the podium and began slashing with his lightsaber at Leia, who blocked the blows.

She knew that due to the lack of room, she would be quickly overpowered. She prayed to the Force that he had been lying about her family's fate. As he backed her into a corner, parrying and slashing, he hit the top portion of her lightsaber hilt, damaging it and rendering it completely useless. Raising his lightsaber, he brought it down on her.

500 Republica Apartments.

Leia shot up in bed, shaking, breathing heavily. Beside her, Han snored loudly before turning over on his side. She looked back at him, sighing. _'Was it just a nightmare? Or was it a Force Vision?'_ she wondered.

Over the years, 500 Republica still remained one of the most exclusive addresses on Coruscant. The occupants of the building included several politicians, celebrities, and media moguls. Although it was rumored that parts of the building were still blocked from access by anyone but a previous occupant, the late Emperor Palpatine, the occupants were quite content with their living quarters. Former Chancellor Mon Mothma occupied the penthouse suite, while Leia Organa-Solo and her family lived several floors below.

Ever since the unrest in the outer rim began, she'd been riddled by multiple force visions – more than she'd ever had previously. All of them connected to A'Sharad Hett, and yet neither she nor her agents had been able to turn up anything on the man. He truly seemed to believe in his cause. However, as time had taught her, appearances could be deceiving.

She carefully extricated herself from Han's arm before putting on her robe and walking out into their living space. C3PO was resting in a corner, charging himself for the next day in Congress. Her youngest¸ Anakin, was sleeping in his bedroom on a temporary leave from the Academy after his latest mission, and the twins – Jaina and Jacen – would be returning tomorrow. While it warmed her heart to know that their family would be together again, she had little hope that her husband and eldest son would solve their differences.

Jacen took after his father in more ways than one. He was an excellent star pilot, and had a knack of befriending alien species. However, he also shared some of his less desirable traits, including being hardheaded, and associating with some people of… lesser desirability. The two most stubborn members of her family were constantly butting heads, and she often doubted if they would be able to peacefully be in one room together ever again after their last exchange.

For once in her life, she envied her brother. Luke's relationship with his son Ben was wonderful. Although he was constantly kept busy by his duties as Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Luke still found a way to spend time with his family, whereas Leia's senatorial duties had, at times, prevented her from being as involved as she would have liked. She pushed those thoughts aside, and drew on the Force to help her remove negative emotions.

At times like this, she wished she'd known her birth mother. Though Bail had told her very little about her, Leia knew two things – she was very beautiful and sad, and she was at one time a politician. This left her virtually no clues as to who her mother was. Her father, on the other hand, she'd had a bit more luck learning about. Although she was quite familiar with the atrocities that Darth Vader had committed, she lacked the knowledge of who he'd been before the mask. Anakin Skywalker was a celebrated Clone Wars hero and Jedi Knight who had at one time been dubbed 'The Hero With No Fear'. However, one thing she'd been shocked to learn was that Jedi Knights of the old order were not allowed to marry, or have relationships. Obviously a few had gone behind the council's backs, but it was enough to make her wonder. Were Luke and herself the results of an affair or perhaps something worse?

She walked out onto the veranda and looked at the lights of the Republic Capital. The constant hustle and bustle of the city, even at night, soothed her. For a brief moment, she felt that the galaxy was at peace, and that she was like everyone else – living her life as though nothing was wrong. Tomorrow, she decided, she would stop by the Jedi temple and speak with the council. Perhaps they could help her to unravel the dreams she'd been having.

Elsewhere on Coruscant…

Darth Krayt stood behind his apprentice, Darth Maladi, as she viewed the holovids of the Organa-Solo residence. Not for the first time, he cursed the name Skywalker. "It seems that once again, our plot has been foiled," he stated, fury barely restrained. "No doubt she will double security in the Senate for at least one month." He stood motionless before waving his hand and dialing out to a frequency on the dark planet of Byss. Moments later, a woman whose face was hidden by a cloak appeared on the screen.

"Yes Lord Krayt?" she inquired, sounding utterly bored.

"We will have to proceed with our second phase of the plan," Krayt growled.

"Oh? I take it that your plans to dispatch the Chancellor have once more been placed on hold?" she asked, sounding much more enthusiastic.

"Do not make assumptions," he sneered. "We simply need a better way to kill her. She is the daughter of Skywalker, and is very strong in the Force. It keeps warning her."

"That is because you scheme, and you plan," stated the dark lady as if lecturing a small child. "I have offered more than once to take care of your problem for you, and now I am considering journeying to Coruscant and finishing the job myself just so you will stop whining. The Spawn of Skywalker is granted precautionary visions through the Force when you take time to plan out something elaborate. Try introducing something chaotic – spur of the moment. Maybe then you'll find success."

If Krayt had been angry before, he was absolutely livid now. His apprentice, Darth Maladi, glanced warily at her master before returning her eyes to the screen. "The only success you need be concerned with, Lumiya, is that of your Alchemy. Remember that if you fail, I will do what I swore to do when I first learned of your existence."

Lady Lumiya threw her head back revealing her face, laughing darkly. Lumiya seemed to be more machine than woman. A mask covered her mouth and much of her skull, leaving only her eyes to be seen. "As if you could, you fool. Is the big bad Sith afraid of someone else with their own agendas?" she taunted. "If you recall correctly, the only reason you were able to get within ten meters of me is because I wanted you to…" She leaned in so that her face was enlarged. "Remember this, Krayt," she snarled, finally placing a seriously look on her face. "You may be powerful, but your plans could not come to fruition without my knowledge of the intricacies of the Dark Side of the Force."

The communication ended immediately after and Krayt snarled before unleashing a torrent of Force lightning on the communicator. "Damn her and her arrogance," he bellowed. "I swear it will be her undoing."

"Perhaps after we add to our collective Master, we will be able to eliminate her," Darth Maladi suggested.

"In due time, we shall," agreed Krayt. "In the meantime, we shall unleash our forces against the Republic and their foolish protectors. They shall be overwhelmed and underprepared for what we have planned for them. It is only a pity that this did not happen sooner. I will personally ensure that Skywalker fulfills his destiny to bring a balance to the Force… the Dark Side of the Force at least…" A dark chuckled escaped his lips. "The Empire will rise once again, and it shall be more glorious than before." He then turned and left the room.


	2. Chapter II

**Author's Note: No reviews for the first chapter. :\ Mildly disappointing. I'd love to hear what everyone thinks. Please keep it limited to constructive criticism. Enjoy!**

Chapter II

New Jedi Temple – Coruscant

The Jedi Temple on Coruscant housed a minority of the Jedi in the current Order. The building was slowly but surely still being renovated with much care so that it was almost exactly as it was before the Empire desecrated its halls. In the areas that were still cordoned off, much sadness could be felt from the purges that occurred 45 years prior.

Leia stood in front of the Jedi Council after recounting her Force Visions to them. The room was silent until Mara Jade broke the silence. "I don't doubt that these are Force visions, but I don't believe that A'Sharad is truly out to kill you," she stated. "I think that they're trying to warn you that Hett's current course of action will lead to war."

"Hett was always a calm Jedi during the days of the old Republic," stated Corran Horn. "I doubt he would engage in such dark activities now. Besides, we've been monitoring his moves, and we can barely sense any Force usage on his end."

Seba Sebatyne nodded in agreement. "He seems to be more of a political idealist than an actual threat to you or to the Republic," she added.

Luke rose to his feet. "I feel that we must tread carefully. I sense a darkness quickly approaching. Whatever we do must be discreet," he began. "I will dispatch Knights Jaina and Jacen Solo to investigate Hett. I sensed him leaving the planet early this morning."

A few members of the council stared openly at Luke now. "I also do not trust A'Sharad, but I do not believe in prosecuting without proof. Maybe General Solo would be willing to accompany them?" He directed this last part to Leia, who nodded in affirmation.

"I'll let him know tonight," she promised. She then excused herself to go to the Senate building to resume her duties as chancellor.

After she exited, Corran turned to Luke. "Do you really feel that we must fear A'Sharad?" he inquired.

"Once a Force user, always a Force user," replied Luke. "I don't believe that he only uses the Force for meditation purposes. While I do not see any evidence of manipulation in the Senate, I feel that this threat on the horizon involves him somehow. His future has always been elusive whenever I searched for it. Also, I received a communiqué this morning from the team we sent to Korriban. They have heard rumors that the Kaiburr Crystal is there. I believe that this is too much to be a coincidence." He then turned to the Holographic image of K'Kruhk. "How is the academy on Bespin?"

"The Academy is well Master Skywalker," the Whiphid Jedi responded. "The newest batch of apprentices has been assigned to their masters and -" the hologram disappeared.

"K'Kruhk?" Luke called out, confused. He then turned to Master Tresina Lobi. "Have maintenance check the communications system. He then closed his eyes and reached outward with his mind. "I sense a great disturbance in the Force."

Jedi Academy – Bespin

The planet Bespin had been modernized by Lando Calrissian. Although it still mines the Tibanna Gasses that the planet has in great abundance, its purpose has been converted from that of a resort, to that of a Jedi Academy. Although it had taken some swaying on the part of the Council, Governor Calrissian had agreed to turn over his facility… for a hefty price, of course.

K'Kruhk stared at the monitor for only a moment before the ground shook beneath him. The Whiphid Jedi immediately leapt to his feet and ignited his sapphire lightsaber before running out of the council room to see what the disturbance was. As he grew closer to the door, he began to feel traces of the Dark Side. The second he opened the door however, he felt the full force of the Dark Side energies being used by the invaders.

Although the Jedi Temple on Bespin was home to several thousand Jedi, K'Kruhk knew that they would be in trouble when he saw that the hall was filled with hundreds of soldiers, all wielding red lightsabers, and wearing high tech suits, all complete with masks. K'Kruhk shuddered as he remembered the masked terror that was Darth Vader, and it seemed as though these soldiers were paying homage to the former Sith Lord. Several of them turned and began to attack the Jedi Master, who raised his blade and began to slash viciously at his opponents.

Two floors up…

Kyp Durron was furiously dueling four opponents, silently wishing that his apprentice, Anakin Solo, was here with him. Anakin was a wonderful saberist and these Dark Jedi were well versed in the Force. Sadly, he just had to make the best of his situation. He decapitated one of his opponents before plunging his saber into the chest of another Dark Jedi in the same sweep. He then had to dodge the blades of two others as he removed his saber from the chest of one of them before bring his blade up to block the two Dark Jedi. Thinking quickly, he performed a Force assisted leap into the air before the two ruby lightsabers swung where his head had been moments earlier. Instead, they managed to kill their counterparts. Searching for a way out that didn't involve venturing out into the halls, his eyes came to rest on an air vent.

Tossing his lightsaber into the air, he used the Force to control its motions and quickly cut out the metal grating. He jumped into the ventilation shaft and began crawling in the direction he believed the hangar would be. "I kriffing hate closed spaces," he muttered to himself. "What do these Darth Vader wannabe's want anyways?" As he crawled through the shafts, he looked out a grate and saw that younglings and knights alike were being struck down by overwhelming force. Although a large part of Kyp wanted to jump out and to help them, an urging from the Force kept him moving.

Crawling through a large amount of tunnels, Kyp finally made his way to the hangar bay where there were very few Dark Jedi. Using the Force, he unscrewed the grate and then held it place while he descended to the ground, and then returned it to its original position. Hiding behind a few barrels, he kept his Force presence hidden from the intruders while he made his way to one of the ships that were docked there. He'd recognized Master Skywalker's pet project – A sleek, silver Nubian ship that he'd been modifying as a gift to his son Ben. Luke had told him that it was once owned by a Queen of the planet, and the decommissioned ship had been placed on display at a museum until they eventually moved it into storage. The ship had been auctioned off by the former Queen's family at a charity event which Luke had been attending.

Stealthily moving up the ramp, he made his way up the elevator towards the cockpit. He turned the corner, and was greeted by the sight of three lightsabers. He froze, not knowing what to expect until he saw the faces of his attackers. He breathed a sigh of relief as they deactivated their lightsabers.

"Good to see you Kyp," whispered newly Knighted Tahiri Veila. Tahiri stood at the entrance to the cockpit of the cruiser they occupied.

"I'm assuming that you shielded yourselves?" he asked, moving into the cockpit to survey the hangar. The Dark Jedi soldiers were facing away from them – some at the entrance from the temple, and some at the exit. They were clearly expecting trouble to come from either direction, and not the hangar itself.

"Of course," spoke Tenel Ka Djo. "We'd be fools to do anything but."

Kyp glanced at her in annoyance, but didn't respond. Instead, he attempted to reach out with the Force, without revealing his presence to their foes. He sensed that the battle would come to a standstill, but that there was an ulterior motive to their attack on the academy. "Can anyone think of anything that these fools could possibly want to take from us?"

"Perhaps they seek to copy our archives," offered the third Jedi.

He turned to examine the youngest Jedi. She was of average height, with straight brown hair and blue eyes, and wearing an outfit that was completely inappropriate for a battle… or a Jedi. "And who might you be?" he inquired.

"This is my apprentice, Tamika Kel'Gra," answered Tenel Ka shortly.

The name registered vaguely in his mind. There had been thousands of Jedi at the academy, so it was almost impossible to know them all. "And you let her wear that?" he asked.

Tamika's outfit consisted out a rather revealing grey leather top with long sleeves, but no shoulders, and a cutout to show off her cleavage. It was the length of a long coat, matching skin tight leather pants, and black boots with a bit of a heal to them.

Tamika blushed and opened her mouth to say something, but her master came to her defense. "We were doing a fitting when the academy was attacked," she explained hotly. "This outfit was not meant to see combat, or the halls of the Academy."

"Clearly," Kyp said before a loud warning in the Force caused him to whirl around and ignite his lightsaber straight into the heart of one of the Dark Jedi that apparently had boarded the ship. "Raise the landing platform and activate the shields," he hollered as he swiftly exited the cockpit to search the ship for any other unwanted passengers. He heard the platform shut and the engines start. After a quick search of the ship, he determined that there was no one else onboard, and he made his way back to the other Jedi. "All clear," he stated.

"Good," said Tahiri, who was sitting in the co-pilot's seat as she put on her com. "I've got the engines warming up, so we should be good to blast our way out."

"Assuming that Luke's gotten around to installing lasers on this thing," said Kyp grimly as he scanned the various buttons and controls of the foreign ship. "The Naboo are peaceful people and have no weapons to speak of."

"Surely Master Skywalker wouldn't dream of giving his son a ship without any sort of weaponry," Tamika interjected. "There must be something we can use."

Tenel Ka stood. "I noticed a hatch leading to a lower portion of the ship. Perhaps there's a gun installed down there." She exited the room as Kyp sat down in the pilot's seat and buckled himself in. He pressed a few buttons and the ship started.

He looked down and saw that the Dark Jedi were kept at bay by the shield, but were talking on comlinks, presumably to call for backup. Putting on a com of his own, he slowly lifted the ship off the ground, and the landing gear folded back into the ship. They exited the hangar and were soon flying uninhibited in the skies of Bespin. As they looked up though, they saw that there was a rather large ship in orbit, accompanied by a few smaller spacecraft.

"Looks like they're better organized than I'd thought," Kyp muttered.

"Are those Star Destroyers up there?" Tamika asked nervously. Indeed, the ships were in the triangular shape of the Old Republic and Imperial ships, and not the Mon Calamari type that were currently being produced for the Republic.

"If they are, then I want to know how they got hold of them, and why we haven't heard about this before," grumbled Kyp. Then the ship rocked as a shot hit them. Multiple alert systems began flashing, and several buttons began to blink. "Frack," muttered Kyp under his breath.

"_I heard that," _said Tenel Ka over the com link. _"And I was right, there is a gun down here."_

"Good, now start shooting at whatever hit us!" Kyp ordered as he maneuvered the ship through the skies.

Tahiri pressed a button on the screen in front of the copilots seat, and the screen instantly turned into a battle computer. Buttons on Kyp's steering device lit up, and at once he understood what they were for.

"He did install weapons," he breathed in relief. "He simply disguised them with the rest of the controls."

Beside him, Tahiri was tapping various elements on the screen. As she hit another one, another set of controls emerged from the dash, presumably a second set of controls for the weapons systems. "We're locked and loaded Kyp," she stated. "Master Skywalker was even kind enough to leave us a few proton torpedoes to use."

He nodded in acknowledgement.

"_Two enemy ships are approaching fast,"_ Tenel Ka stated. _"I'll start firing as soon as they're in range. They've probably sent more fighters from those ships up in orbit. Try exiting the planet at the equator and then set a hyperspace course that will take us to Coruscant from there."_

"On it," said Kyp shortly before turning to Tamika. "Do you know how to use a Navi Computer?"

"I'm sure I can figure it out," she said, turning towards the screen beside her and typing a series of commands into it.

The sound of laser fire could be heard as the Hapan Jedi opened fire on their pursuers. _"They look like modified Imperial Tie Fighters!" _she said incredulously.

"Incoming!" shouted Tahiri as several fighters appeared on their screens and also in the window of the cockpit.

"I see them," Kyp said, looking back at Tamika. "Whatever you do, don't look away from that Navi Computer."

She nodded briefly before continuing to work with the computer.

Kyp eased himself into the Force. He was fully aware of himself and his surroundings, but he wanted to be able to communicate better with Tenel Ka, and also Tahiri. He noted that the other two Knights had done similarly. Fully in tune with each other in the Force now, he angled the ship so that it was headed straight towards their incoming attackers, and he and Tahiri opened fire on the incoming Ties.

Three of the Ties were destroyed in that maneuver and the rest scattered and were quickly within range of Knight Ka's turret gun. She picked off the first two followers and then shot down another ship before it had the chance to turn around and pursue them. Two more were dispatched by proton torpedoes. The ship rocked once more as another shot hit them.

"I've got it working now," said Tamika. "It's plotting a course right now, but we need to exit the atmosphere before we can get the final coordinates and make the jump."

Another explosion could be heard behind them as the Hapan Knight destroyed another ship. _"Good work, Tamika,"_ she said over the com. _"Durron, get us out of here!"_

Kyp nodded even though she couldn't see and moved to leave the planet.

As soon as they were out of the stratosphere, the Navi Computer beeped. "We're good to go, Knight Durron!"

"Punch it," he ordered, and Tahiri grabbed the lever for the Hyperspace control and pulled it. Then, they were gone, their pursuers nothing but a memory… for now at least.

Kyp breathed a sigh of relief and unbuckled himself. "That was tense," he said, removing the com link from his head. He got up to move towards the living space of the ship and was followed by Tamika and Tahiri. Tenel Ka was striding out of the elevator as they emerged from the cockpit.

"I'm going to attempt to contact the Jedi Temple and apprise them of what happened," she said. Then her gaze fell to the body of the Dark Jedi which had been slipped into a corner in their escape from Bespin. "Knight Durron, perhaps you could move our friend to a more appropriate location." She shoved past him and into the cockpit so she could make the transmission.

"Why does she hate you so much?" asked Tahiri as Tamika followed her master.

"She always has," replied Kyp as he used the Force to telekinetically lift the body from the ground. He made his way into the med bay. "There's never been any love lost between us. I was always the rebellious one when I entered the Academy, and she was always the perfect student." He opened the door with a wave of his hand. "_There is no passion, there is serenity_," he quoted. "She followed that part of the code to the 'T'. In case you haven't noticed, she doesn't like to show she cares. I think she believes that it shows weakness or something like that."

Tahiri nodded, mulling this over in her mind. "Any other thoughts about why they would have attacked?" she asked as she leaned back against one of the cots.

Kyp let the body drop onto another cot before he strapped it down roughly. "Honestly, I can't think of too much that anyone would want other than to openly declare war on the Jedi, or the Republic," he responded. "Sure, there are the archives, but other than a bunch of old medical records, we have nothing of value there, or even anything informational – certainly not anything that would warrant that kind of an offensive. The Temple is where all of our assets are."

"So do you think that it was these Confederates behind it?"

"I doubt it," he said. "Going after the peace keepers of the Galaxy sends the wrong message from them, especially since A'Sharad used to be a Jedi." He starts fiddling with the mask on the body. "I wonder what's underneath this blasted mask."

Tahiri moved over to join him and in one quick movement yanked it partially free. Together the removed the rest of it before staring at the face beneath the mask with penetrating blue eyes.

"Kriff…" muttered Kyp as Tahiri covered her mouth, maybe to disguise the fact that she was openly gasping, or perhaps to cover a silent scream. "This just got one hundred times worse."

Jedi Temple – Coruscant

In the Council Chamber, Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker was sitting down in his chair as an excruciating pain ripped through his body. Although there was nothing physically wrong with him, he felt as though thousands of voices were crying out in pain and were then silenced. Beside him, his wife Mara Jade shut her eyes tightly as the pain washed over her. "This must have been what Obi-Wan felt like when Alderaan was destroyed," he murmured. He stood up and went over to the window to look at the Coruscant skyline. He pulled out his com link and called maintenance. "Any luck?"

"No master Skywalker," replied the voice. "We have been unable to find a problem that would prevent us from contacting the Academy on Bespin."

"Thank you for your time," Luke replied. He turned to Mara who had tears running down her face. He walked over to her and wiped them away. "We will find out what was behind all of these deaths," he promised.

"It's not that," she cried. "All I can think about is how grateful I am that Ben is at home with us, and not at the Academy. Am I truly worthy of my status as a Jedi? Or a Master for that matter?"

He pulled her up into his arms and wrapped her tightly in a hug. "It makes you a concerned parent, and the fact that you recognize that there are others out there in pain shows that you do care, and that you deserve your titles."

"Thank you," she said as she wiped away some of the tears. "I just have this horrible feeling that things are going to get much worse – soon."

Three floors beneath them, the maintenance worker that Luke had been talking to lowered the hat that he was wearing and then made way to the medical center. Looking around carefully, he went into the restricted area. He placed his hand on the pad and the sensor scanned his hand before opening yet another door – this time leading to a computer. He quickly began typing and selecting names. Finally, when he had what he was looking for, he entered a command – replicate samples. After a moment, several samples were ejected from a slot for him to take. Pocketing the samples, he wiped the history on the computer and then left the room, making sure no one saw him.

As he walked out of the Temple, he passed by Anakin Solo, who turned briefly to stare at him. After all, one did not see piercing blue eyes like that too often…


	3. Chapter III

**AN: Thanks to my wonderful beta readers for helping me find my mistakes. Thanks also to the one reviewer I have. I hope to see more.**

Chapter III

Lady Starstorm - Space

Jaina Solo would typically enjoy a trip to Coruscant to visit her parents if it wasn't for her twin brother Jacen. While Jaina had always been 'Daddy's little girl', Jacen had been rebellious since day one. Although she loved her brother, it would be nice if for once they could have a family gathering without an argument starting between her father and her twin.

She stood up in the cabin of the _Lady Starstorm _and stretched. They would soon be arriving at Coruscant, and although she longed to see her parents, she knew that a visit to her Uncle at the very least was inevitable. The mission had been a success, although Jacen would undoubtedly call it boring. The Ossarians had agreed to lay down their weapons and call a ceasefire with the people of Rhommamool. Still, she'd felt a massive disturbance in the Force earlier, and she wanted to know what it was.

She ventured from the cockpit and moved into the cabin. Closing her eyes, she reached out with the Force into the living quarters. The only other passenger that occupied the ship was her brother, but she felt a dark presence that had been lingering around him since the beginning of their journey. She diminished her presence in the Force, and slid the door open and peaked in. Her brother was snoring softly in the bed, and nothing was out of the ordinary. The dark presence lingered, but seemed to be non-threatening now.

Smirking, she flipped on the light and used the Force to tip the mattress so that Jacen slid to the floor, causing him to leap to his feet in a combat stance before he realized what had happened. She laughed before throwing him his shirt. "We're almost home," she said. "Come help me land the ship." He glowered at her, but put on his top, grabbing his coat on the way out.

Coming out of hyperspace, Jacen transmitted the clearance codes to enter Coruscant's atmosphere while Jaina piloted the ship through traffic lanes until she reached the Jedi Temple. They landed in the temple's hanger, the two knights exited the ship and made their way to the council chambers where they were greeted by their mother, Luke, Mara, Ben, and their brother Anakin.

Leia quickly rose to embrace her two oldest children. "I'm so glad you're back," she said softly.

The twins and Leia sat down and waited for their uncle to begin speaking.

"The Academy was attacked today," Luke said after a minute of collecting himself. "So far, the dead outnumber the living, and the count is rising."

Jaina and Jacen turned to look at each other in shock before returning to the situation at hand.

"A maintenance worker was found dead in one of the storage rooms this evening," Luke continued. "Someone infiltrated the Temple, for what purpose I can only begin to imagine. Knight Durron was able to escape the Academy with Knights Veila and Djo, and Knight Djo's apprentice. Kyp sent me a message saying that he had something he wanted me to see when they arrived."

"Was Hett behind this?" asked Jacen angrily. "If he is, then he's committed an act of war in the name of the Confederacy."

"That's what I wanted to discuss with you tonight," replied Luke. "I'm sending the two of you, your father, and Chewie on a mission to Korriban to see what you can find. I believe that all of this connects in some way to A'Sharad and the missing Kaiburr Crystal."

The twins nodded while Anakin and Ben looked at Luke in confusion.

"This needs to be off the records," Luke continued. "Because we can't formally send an investigative crew to Korriban without informing the Senate or tipping off Hett, I need the four of you to get onto the planet, undetected, and relay your findings to me."

Jaina nodded, excited. Missions like this were her specialty. She enjoyed the stealth portion of missions, simply because of the edge of danger. She knew that her brother wouldn't particularly care for this mission, and even less that he was to be accompanied by their father, but he too would also enjoy his time spent on Korriban. Jacen had always felt that Hett was hiding something and he hated playing negotiator, so this would be a perfect opportunity for him.

Leia now looked at the twins. "Your father is waiting for you at home," she said, more to Jaina than Jacen. "We can discuss this mission more at mealtime."

Understanding that they were being dismissed, the Solo twins rose and left the room.

Luke then turned to Anakin and Ben. "I have a mission for you two as well – your first unaccompanied mission," he said as the two teens looked at each other in excitement. "Tomorrow morning, you two will journey to Naboo. The body of their most celebrated Queen was stolen sometime last night. I'm tasking you two to find it and return it."

Both his son and nephew frowned. "Isn't this kind of job normally taken on by local authorities?" asked Ben. "I doubt that they actually need the help of the Jedi."

"Normally yes," admitted Luke. "However, the thief somehow managed to avoid setting off every alarm in the building, and was not seen entering the crypt by any of the guards. They say that it was almost… like magic."

"Probably an inside job," said Anakin. "Her body will probably be sold back to the capital for some outrageous sum of money, after which they'll trace the credits and capture whoever it is."

"Nevertheless, I am sending the two of you to speed up the process," said Luke firmly. "You will be briefed by the council tomorrow morning at 700 hours. Until then, I'm sure 3PO will need some help with the cooking. You know how he tends to burn things."

Anakin and Ben both nod, then rose and walked out of the council chambers.

"They made a valid point," said Mara after the two teenagers had left. "This isn't the kind of job that we normally send Jedi on, even two Apprentices."

"Yes, but I'd feel better if we kept them as far away from the action as possible," replied Luke. "We have enough going on as it is without having to watch over them. At least this way they'll have something to keep them occupied."

Leia sighed. "I don't like keeping secrets from them," she murmured. "I feel like it will come back to haunt us."

"Still," insisted Luke, "it's the lesser of two evils. Keeping our sons in the dark while we deal with whatever threat is targeting the Order seems to be our best option."

The two women nodded.

Korriban

Darth Krayt strode through the halls of the ancient Pantheon of Korriban. When he arrived at the central room, he saw that Lumiya was prepared for the ritual. In the middle of the room, a pyramid-shaped item was placed on the floor. Moonlight streamed through the oculus, giving the room just the right ambiance for what they were about to do. His thoughts were interrupted however when a door on the opposite side of the room lifted and Lumiya entered, followed by Darth Maladi. Maladi was pushing a hovercart with a body on it.

"Lord Krayt, its nice of you to be on time for once," called Lumiya as she moved towards the center of the room. When she and the Sith Apprentice reached the center, she used the Force to levitate the covered body off the cart, and place it next to the pyramid shaped object. Bending down and with the utmost care, she placed the pyramid on the chest of the covered body.

Krayt watched, analyzing her every move. "You're certain this will work?" he asked for the hundredth time.

"Absolutely certain," she stated. "I'm assuming your apprentice informed you of the results of our initial experiment?"

"She did, but that was different," retorted Krayt. "You brought back a normal human life form with no force sensitivity. What we are attempting to resurrect is a Sith Lord. I'm assuming that the process is significantly more complex, and the power that would be required…"

"You are correct," the Dark Lady replied. "The energy required will certainly be higher. That is why I need you here for this to work. The Sith Holocron contains the memories and knowledge of Lord Plagueis, and the body we have here will serve as the perfect host for him. The blood is filled with midichlorians. All that is needed is the mind to use it."

Krayt nodded once and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a large crystal. "The Kaiburr Crystal - the Jedi's most prized possession; with it, we will tear down this farce that they call an order, and the Sith will rule the galaxy once more," he murmered to himself. He telekinetically moved it into a hole in the stone wall that had been crafted specifically for this purpose.

Lumiya, Maladi, and Krayt assumed positions around the body. With a wave of Lumiya's hands, all of the torches in the room ignited just as lightning struck outside of the Pantheon. She closed her eyes and gathered the Force around her, feeding on its strength. "It is time," she said. When she opened her eyes, they were a mottled yellow color with red around the irises. "Join minds with me."

This was the part that Krayt had been dreading. While in the mind meld, he wouldn't be able to sense what was happening, and he worried about the possibility of Lumiya killing him in exchange for the Sith that they were about to raise from the dead. Still, his plans could not be realized unless he did. Burying his fears, he joined in Lumiya's meld.

Outside, the storm picked up. Winds began tearing limbs from trees, and lightning struck the courtyard outside, starting a small fire that was quickly extinguished by the rain and heavy gusts of wind.

The Dark Lady used the combined strength to tear apart the holocron on the body and release the essence of the deceased Sith Lord. The body lifted from the ground and the hood slid off to reveal that was, in fact, a cloned, comatose Muun. "Rise Lord Plagueis," she said, eyes closed.

The essence from the holocron solidified into a black cloud that entered the body of the Muun, causing it to spasm uncontrollably. The weather grew rapidly worse, and crashes of trees that were felled by the lightning could be heard in the distance. The wind extinguished all of the torches and for a moment, her eyes seemed to have an unnatural glow. The body lowered to the floor, and the room was in complete darkness.

Then, slowly, a dark, maniacal laugh could be heard - coming from the Muun.

Lord Plagueis had risen.

Leia sat in front of her vanity and rubbed her temples in an attempt to ease the growing headache. The dinner itself had gone reasonably well, but the second Luke, Mara and Ben had left things had gone sour. Jacen had said something that set off his father, and the two had begun shouting at each other until Jaina and Anakin had been forced to drag Jacen out of the room while Leia restrained her husband.

"_Why can't they just put aside their differences?"_ she wondered. _"They are family after all."_ She knew better than anyone though that blood didn't necessitate kindness or civility. _"Is that what my father and I would have been like? Fighting all the time?"_

She stood up and made her way to the living quarters. She had decided that her husband would sleep alone tonight, and because he was too stubborn to give up the bed, she would take the couch. This was fine with her, as she had handpicked the couch because of the comfortable fold-out bed it had. She strode into her room and began taking pillows off the bed and tossing them into their living room. She briefly looked at the large pile that was already out there before glancing back into the bedroom. Eyes narrowed, she held out her hand and the pillow that Han had partially been lying on top of was yanked out from under him, causing him to wake with a start. She took the pillow and punched the controls for the door, watching it slam shut with mild satisfaction.

Settling in, she noticed a sliver of light appear under the door to Jacen's room before it was shut off. The door slid up slowly and she could barely see a dark figure creeping out of the room.

She switched on the light on the table next to her. "Where do you think you're going at this time of night?" she asked.

Her eldest son slowly turned around, a guilty look on his face. "To the Temple. I have something that I need to work on," he explained.

"Is that so?" she asked, eyeing him with mock suspicion. "Then why were you trying to sneak out?"

"I wasn't sneaking out," he replied defensively. "I was just trying to be quiet. I didn't want to wake anyone up."

She rolled her eyes. "Jacen, you're twenty-two years old, and you still don't know when I'm giving you a hard time. If you want to go to the Temple then by all means go. You're an adult now, and I can't stop you from going wherever you please. I trust you to act responsibly."

He grinned and walked up the pull out sofa and hugged her. "It's good to be back mom," he said quietly.

To Leia, moments like these made parenting worthwhile.

Jacen walked out the door and turned the corner. He then burst into a sprint to the nearest lift. He punched the button for level 48, which housed the speeders. He counted the seconds until the door slid open, and he dashed to his speeder. Flying out of the garage, he had every intention of getting to the Temple faster than anyone ever had before.

When he finally docked, he jumped out and made his way to the Nubian ship that had landed not too far away. Standing on the ramp was the silhouette of a woman. He ran up to her and pulled her into a fiery embrace. When he pulled away, he noticed the pensive look on her face.

"What is it?" he asked, worried.

"I'm pregnant," she answered.

**AN: So what did you think? Comments, questions, suggestions? Reviews for an author are like cake for a fat kid.**


	4. Chapter IV

**AN: Chapter 4 is now up, with Chapter 5 soon on its way. I'd love to hear some people's thoughts on what they've read so far.**

Chapter IV

Coruscant - Jedi Temple Roof - 0045 hours - 3rd Month, 16th Day

Tenel Ka Djo was many things - a Jedi Knight, a fierce warrior, and heiress to the Hapan Throne. She had no desire to add 'mother' to that list. When she learned she was pregnant she had been horrified at first and immediately planned to terminate the pregnancy. As the days went by though, she began wondering what her child would look like. A week later, she had a Force Dream where she foresaw their child - a girl. Reguardless, she was still not keen on the idea of giving up her current life for the child growing inside of her.

Apparently the look on Jacen's face indicated the same. "Are you certain?" he asked her.

She nodded.

Jacen looked down for a moment before meeting her gaze. "This is wonderful news, however inconvenient the time," he said thoughtfully. "There is a war approaching - I can sense it."

She nods. "I sense it too," she responded. "For now though, there's something that you need to see. The Council will be briefed first thing in the morning."

The two made their way to the Medical Wing where Kyp Durron and Tahiri Veila were waiting for them.

"What is so important that you couldn't tell me in person?" Jacen asked.

"We're waiting on your uncle to be here for this," he stated. "Then we have to com up with some sort of plan to identify the masterminds behind this plot."

Jacen turned to him. "Is it that bad?" he asked, a hint of worry creeping its way onto his face.

Tahiri nods and states, "It's worse that you could possibly imagine."

The door slides open and Luke enters, looking like he had hastily dressed with the lights off. "Alright Kyp," he says somewhat apprehensively. "Let's see what you've got."

Kyp nods before pushing a button. A metal table with a sheet-covered body begins to slide out. "As we reported, we were fortunate to bring one of the academy's attackers with us." He turned around and pulled out a sliding table. "They were all wearing what appears to be a standard uniform." He indicated the high tech suit and mask, lightsaber, and communicator. "They were well trained force users and seemed to be receiving orders during the attack."

"We say 'seemed to be' because the helmets and coms were linked to the well being of its user," interjected Tahiri. "When the wearer dies, then the software is completely wiped."

"Leaving us nothing to go on," mused Luke. "This is most disturbing."

"That's not even the worst part," said Tenel Ka, spearing up for the first time since she'd entered the room. She pulls back the sheet on the body to reveal his face.

It was as though someone had punched Luke in the gut. Lying on the table was an identical copy of himself at the age of 25. "Would it be safe to assume that they are all identical?" he asked.

Kyp nodded in reluctant confirmation.

Jacen stood stunned. Lying 10 feet from his was his uncle as he had only seen in holos. The reality of the situation played over and over in his mind. Luke Skywalker - the most powerful Jedi currently in existence had been cloned. It must be taking a heavy toll on his uncle to know this.

"Who do we know that has access to cloning technology?" Luke asked.

"That Kaminoans," Jacen answered in a clipped voice.

"They were assaulted heavily after the formation of the Empire," said Tenel Ka, "but it would be safe to assume that the technology survived somehow."

"The Emperor had hundreds of the Spaarti cloning cylinders spread throughout the galaxy," added Tahiri. "Someone might have found one, or perhaps the imperial remnant may have known and started using them. They were using Kuati Ships when they assaulted the planet."

"What do you think Hett's part in this is?" spat Jacen.

Taking a deep breath before answering, Luke said, "I almost have to wonder if this is all over his head, and perhaps there is someone higher up pulling the strings somewhere. Hett is intelligent, but there's no way he'd be able to coordinate all of this without someone noticing. He's been a part of the Senate for three terms now, and he hasn't been vying for any unusual trade agreements, or at least any of the magnitude needed to accomplish what we've seen so far."

"He could be independently gaining the materials he needs," pressed Jacen.

"All the more reason to investigate him," the Jedi Grand Master responded. "If there is someone over him, I need to know."

"And if he IS responsible?"

The question hung in the air for a few moments. "I'd need absolute proof, but bring him in if at all possible," Luke answered.

Space - Krayt's Headquarters - 1700 hours - 3rd Month - 16th Day

Darth Krayt moved through the halls of the space station that was currently nearing completion. The benefits of a semi-sentient station were exponential, but the greatest was that after it reached a certain level of completion, it could begin to finish itself. This was to be the center of commands - a secret hidden from the New Republic that could wipe out its very existence.

Veering left, he force pushed the doors to the Council Chambers open. Gathered inside was a heavily scarred Neimodian, an aging Geonosian, a hooded figure, a cyborg with luminous red eyes, a Muun, a Mon Cal, a robot, his apprentice Darth Maladi, and Lady Lumiya. His hood over his head, all anyone could see of Krayt were the wraps covering much of his face, and luminous red rimmed, yellow eyes.

"Greetings, members of the Confederate Council," he began, spreading his hands in a greeting. "Our time is finally upon us. Already the Jedi's numbers have been decimated. We were able to wipe out more than half of the occupants of the Jedi Academy."

A murmur of approval came from the council.

"As per your requests, we refrained from using the battle droids that you provided us with. Instead we used a far more shocking tactic." The doors opened, and two of Krayts soldiers stepped in and took up positions on either side of the doors.

"Pardon my skepticism," began the Neimodian, "but aside from the resemblance to Darth Vader, how are those troops 'shocking'?"

Krayt nods at one of the clones, and it removed its mask.

The Geonosian began to laugh, and what could pass for a smile appeared on the Neimodians distorted face. "Ah… Luke Skywalker," he mused. "How… ironic that the DNA of the man who helped bring about the New Republic will be used to crush it."

"I trust that Muunilist's donations to your cause will be untraceable?" inquired the Balis Yoan, the Muun.

"Of course," soothed Krayt, resisting the urge to electrocute the miserable creature in front of him. Although Yoan had done everything he'd required, the Muun was still a thorn in his side - constantly questioning and arguing every point so that it would become more profitable for the system he represented.

The hooded figure at the table stood, gathering the attention of all in the room. "Do you doubt Lord Krayt's word?" he asked menacingly.

Yoan looked in fear at the hooded being that was now rounding the table so that he was opposite the frightened Muun. "Not at all…" he sputtered." I am simply -"

"You are simply a capitalist, seeking to further his own gains," spat the Hooded Figure who raised his hands. "Your services are no longer needed." With that, Force Lightning ripped through the body of Balis Yoan sending him flying into the wall. When Yoan's twitching stopped, Darth Plageous ceased his assault on the Muun, and lowered his hood.

Plageous began pacing around the room. The nervous members of the Confederate Council watched his every move, while Lumiya and Maladi exchanged a dubious glance. Krayt however, remained passive.

"Scum like this is why the galaxy has become weak," stated Plageous. It takes someone with a vision of something other than money to create order. Where there is order, there is chaos. Through chaos, order is created. If anyone else doubts that Lord Krayt is the one to create that order, then speak now, or perish lest any sign of treachery be detected."

When no one spoke, he turned and exited the room.

Krayt stepped forward. "My associate Lord Plageous will be keeping a close watch over the construction of our army," he stated. "Our army is growing larger every day, and this station is nearing completion. We will be victorious in our battle for the galaxy!"

He then turned around and headed for the door. Motioning to the clones, he commanded them to bring the body of Balis Yoan to the medical wing. As the door slid shut behind him, Lumiya stood to begin her speech, informing the Council about possible planets and star systems that might be willing to join their cause.

Following Plageous's Force signature, Krayt found himself looking down at the sun beneath the station. Coming to a halt, he waited for the older Sith to speak.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" he asked to no one. "The very station we are on is made up of ancient technology, and yet it is one of the greatest modern marvels constructed."

"Sometimes the old ways are the best," state Krayt simply in response.

Plageous turned back to Krayt. "And yet, you are clearly disregarding some of our most sacred traditions. Surely you must have a reason."

"Bane's 'Rule of Two' is flawed," Krayt responded. "Although it is practical, it was formed by Bane's fear of betrayal." walking over to the viewport, Krayt could see a squadron of Sith Troopers running mock simulations in the distance. "We live in a much more civilized time now. More dangerous, yes, but there is no reason why we cannot work together for a similar goal. The first Galactic Empire was created because the Jedi were not willing to change their ways. If we do not work to change ours, then there is a great risk that we too may face extinction. Additionally, I feel that we have much we could learn from one another. Many of the more obscure Sith Teachings have vanished over the generations."

"I agree with your logic," said the Muun Sith, "although I am not 100% optimistic. Still, as you said, we have much to learn from each other." He looked back down at the star. "What are your plans for my treacherous former apprentice?"

Knowing that this question would be coming, Krayt was ready with his answer. "Sidious was a powerful Sith Lord," he answered. "There is no doubt in my mind of that. He was strong in the ways of the Force, an expert duelist, and a brilliant tactician. However, the one thing he valued most was power, and I don't believe that he would be one to share it."

"Yes, Sidious is a tricky one. That is certain," spat Plageous. "Still… it would be interesting to pit him against his enemies. He would certainly be a valuable asset."

"Perhaps we should strengthen our numbers first before we try to resurrect a being who could potentially destroy us," said Krayt, considering the possibilities. "I have a few beings in mind that you might appreciate."

Many levels beneath the Sith Lords in the detention level, a woman with brown hair tossed and turned on the uncomfortable bench in her cell before sitting straight up and screaming one word - a name.

**Tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	5. Chapter V

Pyre of Souls

Chapter V

Jedi Cruiser - Hyperspace

A Jedi Star Cruiser raced through hyperspace. After ranting to his cousin for a solid two hours, Ben Skywalker finally settled into one of the bunks and fell asleep. His cousin Anakin sat in the pilot's seat, thinking about their mission.

It was plainly obvious that their parents wanted them away from the core; for what purpose, he was uncertain. Although he was kept in the dark about what their reasoning was, Anakin supposed it had something to do with the massive disturbance in the Force.

"You mustn't be angry with your parents," stated a voice from behind him. Anakin solo whirled around in the pilot's seat, lightsaber hilt clutched in his hand. In front of him stood a glowing blue figured whom he had only seen in the few holos his family had managed to dig up. "They only seek to protect you."

"Grandfather," greeted Anakin, hanging his lightsaber on his belt.

"Grandson," greeted the force ghost. "There is much that you do not know, and much that I cannot tell you."

"Can you tell me why our parents have been hiding things from us?" Anakin asked.

The force ghost of Anakin Skywalker sat down in the copilot's chair. "I flew a star cruiser just like this when I was fighting in the Clone Wars," Skywalker said.

"You're avoiding the question," accused Anakin.

Skywalker sighed before turning towards his grandson. "You're very much like your mother," he began. "You get straight to the point, but underneath the exterior, you are a caring person. That is why it was decided that there are certain events that they believe you should not be aware of yet. They also seek to send you away from the Core in hopes that you will be out of harm's way should anything happen."

"What could possibly happen that they're so afraid of?" asked Anakin dubiously. "Uncle Luke is a great Jedi Master, he can handle anything."

Anakin Skywalker chuckled a bit. "Your Uncle is a great man, and I am proud to call him my son," he said. "However, the dark side is rapidly approaching once again. Even those who reside in the Neverworld of the Force have felt it."

Anakin Solo shook his head, worry creeping onto his face. "It's really going to be that bad?"

"I certainly hope not," replied Skywalker, closing his eyes and reaching out to the Force. "The future is clouded completely, but amidst the blackness, there is a light shining through. Trust in the Force Anakin, and it will guide you."

Anakin Solo nodded. "What are we supposed to do in the meantime?" he asked. "It's not as though our mission is of any importance to the galaxy at large."

Skywalker stood. "You might be surprised," he countered. "The galaxy was not forged in a day. It took many small steps to get to where it is today. Besides, you might find something interesting regarding your family's history."

"Are you leaving now?" asked Anakin, desperately wishing he had the time to ask the many questions on his mind.

"My time runs short grandson," answered Skywalker, a sad smile upon his face. "I wish I had more time to spend with you, but it took quite a bit to speak to you as it is."

"Okay," said Anakin, nodding. "Why haven't you visited before?"

"Because there are other forces at work," replied Skywalker, "and because sometimes the answers are best discovered by searching for them." He nodded his head slightly. "Tell your cousin I said hello, and may the Force be with you both." Then he vanished.

Seconds later, a pillow hit Anakin squarely in the face.

"Quit talking to yourself," shouted Ben. "I'm trying to get some sleep."

SWSWSWSW

Coruscant – Senate Building

"Greeting senators," began Leia. "I have called this emergency session as a response to a grievous offense against the Jedi Order." She looked around and saw the senators mumbling to the occupants of their hovercrafts. "One day ago, an attack was staged on the Jedi Academy located on Bespin. Over 4000 are confirmed dead, with another 1000 injured."

Sound erupted through the room as hundreds of senators voiced their thoughts on the news. When the noise quieted, Leia continued. "I understand that many of you do not fully understand the Jedi Order, and I know that there are a few of you who dislike the Jedi. I ask you not to think of them as Jedi, but as teachers, friends, heroes, husbands, wives, and children. So far, no group has come forward to claim responsibility for the attack, but eyewitness reports and images taken from security holocams have suggested that the ships are similar in design to that of the Imperial Forces of the old."

Again, senators began talking amongst themselves, but this time the tone was different. Leia didn't need the Force to tell her that a fair few senators were afraid of what this might mean. "Rest assured that we will take every precaution to ensure that the culprits are identified and tracked down." She turned to C3PO who gave her a datapad. "There are a few small items on the list that we must vote on now to send aid to the injured on Bespin, and also to launch an investigation into this matter."

As the senate began addressing the matters she'd listed on the bulletin, Her eyes wandered to the chair of Korriban. Senator Hett was present via a hologram, and was staring intently at her. She quickly averted her gaze and focused on the incoming votes. True, the Jedi Order had its own fund, but funeral costs would need to be assessed, and also they would need to repair all of the damage done to the Academy. Also, it would give a sign of support towards the Guardians of the Republic.

SWSWSWSW

Coruscant – Jedi Temple – Council Chamber

Kyp Durron and Tahiri Veila stood in front of the council in preparation to receive their next mission. "We just had to blow our way out of the Academy, and they're already assigning us missions?" Kyp had complained earlier.

"Knight Durron, Knight Veila, you are being sent to investigate the supposedly decommissioned Kuati space yards," stated Master Hamner. "We believe that since they were the ones who were responsible for the creation of much of the imperial forces it would be a good place to begin your search for the culprits of the attack."

Kyp and Tahiri both bowed. "The will of the council be done," they said with perfect synchronicity.

They exited the Council Chamber and immediately Kyp let out a moan. "Why do they have to send _us_?" he asked. "Couldn't they have selected other Jedi?"

Tahiri rolled her eyes. "You know that we have the best knowledge of the situation out of everyone else. I'm just shocked that Tenel Ka wasn't assigned to go with us," she responded.

"Thank the Force for small miracles," muttered Kyp under his breath.

SWSWSWSW

Millenium Falcon – Hyperspace

'_It has only been 4 hours, and already they're fighting,'_ mused Jaina Solo to herself. Earlier on in the trip, Jacen made a comment about the Falcon "still being a piece of junk" after Han had spent a small fortune updating all of the systems and the interior (partially at his wife's insistence).

Han of course had immediately jumped to his ship's defense and told his eldest son to either keep his mouth shut, or he'd be jettisoned out of the air lock and could float the rest of the way. "Let's see you use the Force to get you there," Han shot out as Jacen stormed out of the cockpit.

Instead of listening to the two of them complain, she had locked herself in her cabin and was attempting to meditate on the current situation. Though she harbored distrust for A'Sharrad Hett, she was not as quick as her brother to cast judgment against the former Jedi. The report she had read signified an organized, uniform fleet had attacked the Academy. Even with all his resources as the leader of the fledging Confederacy couldn't create that sort of fleet in such a short amount of time, much less an army of clones.

'_There has to be something that we don't know,'_ she thought. _'Someone is working in the background orchestrating all of this, and we don't know who.'_ She closed her eyes and let the Force flow through her, clearing her mind. Sinking into the comforting light of the Force, and let her mind piece together the facts. _'The Kaiburr crystal has been spotted on Korriban, what look like Imperial Forces are attacking the Academy, there are clones of Uncle Luke running around, and someone has infiltrated the Temple for an unknown purpose,' _she thought to herself. _'It seems as though Hett is being set up. For all we know, this mission to Korriban could be nothing more than a wild goose chase or something worse.'_

**AN: So, this chapter was more of a filler than anything else. I promise that the next few chapters will be more action packed. It's the process of setting everything up that makes things difficult. R&R plz. Sorry to take so long on updating.**


End file.
